


Weiss Schnee's Guidebook to the depraved

by Hatman17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lactation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Moral Degeneration, Other, Smut, Transformation, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatman17/pseuds/Hatman17
Summary: After a visit from her sister Weiss is left a guidebook on all the use's of the Schnee semblance, which slowly corrupts her and fuels her lust fueled adventures with the rest of Beacon!





	1. The beginning

And on page 147 you will see how best to utilise your semblance in an even more effective method of…. “Ugh”. Weiss rubbed her temples in annoyance. What was the purpose for all of this overtly long explanation of such simple techniques that she had already become quite proficient in. The next time her sister Winter returned to Beacon she would definitely have to give her feedback about her communication in this “guidebook” of hers. A few days ago, Weiss’s sister inter had come to visit Weiss after hearing from he about her new skills with her semblance and summoning ability and after having a delightful time with her beloved sister she left Weiss a gift. A book. More specifically all of the techniques and uses of the Schnee’s unique hereditary semblance past down through the generations and under her sister’s guidance transformed into an easy to read guidebook, just for Weiss. And hopefully the next generation as well. Winter would have taught Weiss herself but due to her limited time with Weiss she decided a guidebook would be the next best thing. Knowing full well that Weiss’s passion for knowledge would see her complete it by next month when she came to visit again.

Except. There was just one small, insignificant problem that cannot be truly appreciated by the common person.

It was ridiculously huge!!! With a whopping TWELVE HUNDRED pages! Most of which were boring long winded dribble with no new information at all! In fact, the first thirty odd pages were nothing but drawn out explanation on what a semblance was!!!  
Groaning Weiss slammed her head down on the book. “Ouch!”. Okay not the best idea, but she was agitated. As Weiss rubbed her sore head contemplating on how best to digest all this new information that her sister had provided her and how her mighty brain should process all of this. Even with her passion for learning it would take too long to learn all of these new techniques and perfect them by the time Winter got back. Considering that most of the book’s contents are either things she knows, she might as well skip to the back for the new uses of her semblance and go back for how much she any crucial knowledge after. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Thanks brain!  
As Weiss picked up the book and began to flick through it in search of new knowledge, she just so happened to brush over all the useful information about affects to the user and the affected and how this particular technique could corrupt those unprepared. Weiss promptly would never pay mind to these warnings as she found the first new technique in the whole book that she had no prior knowledge about (at no less than page 1002) concerning a power to make suggestions to another person’s mind, provided they were of low willpower and intelligence. At least for the beginning as for time went on it would only increase in strength for most people. Neat. Weiss hastily flicked another few pages that contained the actual instructions. Which was fairly simple in her opinion and furthered annoyed her at the long explanation of things. All she would need to do was channel her aura into her hand into the shape depicted in the book and wave her hand slowly in front of their face as she makes a suggestion. Provided they are weak of will. Sounds simple enough Weiss though as she began practicing her gestures.  
 

After a while of practicing her hand gestures getting the basics down of her new technique ], the rest of team RWBY arrived.  
“Hey Weiss, what are you doing?” Ruby asked innocently peering over her shoulder to gawk at her books. Weiss quickly waved her hand to hide her things from her (often) chaos inducing leader.  
“Nothing that your concerned with” Weiss pouted defensively as her team leader (to her shock at least) nodded and jumped up onto her bed to do… whatever it was Ruby did. Weiss had noticed that she had inadvertently used her power on her leader without her knowledge. Weiss would need to confirm her suspicions.  
“Hey Yang”  
“Hmm?” Yang looked up at Weiss expectantly. “what is it Weiss?”  
“Um you don’t mind helping out with things around the dorm” Yang stared at her for a moment, “well duh, that’s what teammates are for” in actuality Yang was very reluctant in helping out Beacon’s ‘Ice Queen’ and was usually one to focus on her own priorities. However, Weiss would need to do something to truly see if it worked or if her teammates were being unusually mindful. But what to have her do, what to say! She didn’t want to say something silly in case it was just a coincidence. But what!? Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the bathroom door locking as Blake went for her nightly shower. Looking over to Ruby’s bunk she could see the girl had gone to sleep already likely dreaming about- “Weiss?” She suddenly flicked her head to a pair of lilac eyes looking back at her impatiently. “well do you need something or not?” Weiss looked down at her feet embarrassed.  
“Um, well the thing is…” quick think of something “you wore my panties by accident to class today and I want them back?” Stupid brain what was that about! “Oh, sure” wait what. Low and behold Yang did indeed slide her shorts down her powerful thick thighs to remover her unmentionables and hand them to a red-faced Weiss. As Weiss looked down, not surprised that the panties that Yang was holding were not hers but Yang’s. “Umm, thanks” as Weiss walked to back to bed she wondered just what the future would bring tomorrow.

The next morning Weiss awoke with a satisfying stretch and energising yawn as she awoke to greet the day. After getting dressed she and the rest of her team made their way to their first class of the day. As they walked up the nearby stairs Weiss caught a glimpse of flesh as she watched Yang walk in above her. ‘She’s not wearing any underwear’ She thought as they walked to class. Gods, she would have to make sure that no one saw her. “Hey Yang, you don’t mind following me for a bit there’s something I need to talk to you about” she said as she waved hr hand in front of her hoping for last nights success. “sure, you two go on ahead” as Ruby and Blake made there way to class, as Weiss dragged Yang into the nearby toilet. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Weiss seethed to a confused Yang “Me? You’re the one who dragged me into the bathroom wanting to talk about something only to just yell at me?” Weiss signed “ I meant why aren’t you wearing any underwear?” she whispered “Because I don’t have any” was Yang’s blunt reply. But I saw you go through your pantie drawer, what do you mean you don’t have any?” “I mean that they were all yours, duh. I couldn’t find any of mine.” What had her request last night had such an effect that it inadvertently made Yang see all underwear as Weiss’s? And here she stood nonchalantly as this was a normal occurrence, just acting so damn CALM! She needed to fix this now. “Yang we are going to our room there is something I left that I need to get” as Weiss waved her hand Yang simply nodded her complete acceptance to the situation.

As they skulked their way back to the room Weiss had to take extra precaution in avoiding the lurking hallway students and teachers to avoid drawing attention to her situation. All the while Weiss could not stop thinking about the possible repercussions about the use of her semblance. Was it permanent? What was the limit? Would Yang be stuck like this, oblivious to Weiss’s control over her? What else could she get her to do? As Weiss and Yang neared closer to their dorm these questions gradually became more and more perverted adding some dampness to the Schnee’s own panties. Could she make her strip on command? Could she push her head between her legs? She shook her head surprised by her lewd desires at a time like this. She needed to fix this as soon as possible. Once inside their dorm, Weiss dove straight for the guidebook looking up any useful information it may possess. “ For the effects on individual, it is key to note its effects are not permanent…” That’s good. “however certain phrases when used on particularly weak willed or less intellectual individuals, can cause loops in the brain. Where the effected will constantly act out a command at random and possibly indefinitely… especially if the individual in question, has a prior relationship or trust with the practitioner…” Not so good. “In this event and you wish to undo this effect in said individual, the best method is to use this technique in order to send them into a ‘hypnotic’ trance, where they will become extremely open to suggestions. Once done you should start by removing the phrase you said from their subconsciousness which should respond well. If not, it is best to leave some triggers if it is prudent to take command over and rework the word play to best suit your needs giving you great control over them” Okay. This could work. Weiss was a responsible young adult clearly surpassing her peers (If the book was to be believed). All she would have to do is take control of Yang. ‘simply enough’ she thought not noticing her own involuntary shiver.

“So, Weiss what do you need help with?” Yang asked. She was confused at want Weiss was up to, but she was never to turn down a friend in need. “Yang I need you to be calm and to trust me.” “Ok, I trust you Weiss” Good. “Okay Yang I need you to continue to become even more calm and listen to everything I tell you to do. I want you to fall into a deep trance now where I can talk directly to your subconscious. Can you do that?” “sure…” she replied dozily. “Yang, can you hear me?”  
“Yes”  
“Are you hypnotised?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay good. Yang I want you to listen when I tell you to do things. I want you to go back to wearing your own panties from now on unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay, Yang whenever I snap my fingers and say ’Yang Trance’ I want you to return to this state of mind. Say yes if you understand”.  
“Yes”  
Okay good that takes care of future problems. “Okay I also ant you to forget any and all the things e talked about when you are hypnotised, and if anyone asks any questions about you will make up the best excuse you can think of that does not incriminate me. Because you know I would never do something that you’re not okay with?”  
“Okay with…”  
Right that should be everything now things can go back to normal. Once she brought Yang out of trance. Right now. She would do it. Its very simple to do really. ‘So why can’t I do it’ Weiss internally screamed at herself. And there was a simple reason for this. Temptation. Weiss had never had so much control her entire life, always following the orders of her father and her betters. To actually have so much control over someone really was something she had never known before, and not to mention little to no consequences as Yang wouldn’t remember. But Weiss couldn’t betray her friends trust, a voice in her head told her. She could not simply take advantage by ordering friend to do what she wanted. She couldn’t.  
“Yang show me your breasts” Wait what bad brain bad mouth! Why on remnant would she want to look at Yang’s succulent breast’s, she wasn’t gay. She Wasn’t she assured herself.  
“Okay” Yang said as she began to undo her blouse to reveal her perky breasts, far superior to Weiss’s own nubs. Okay Weiss might be a ‘little’ bit gay. And by a little she was practically soaking in her own love juices from the sheer wrongness of the situation, combined with the stress of dealing with Yang’s weak, fragile mind from herself temptation prevailed.  
“Yang I want you to um- I want you t-to make me cum!” she said ashamedly.  
“Okay” was the reply and it was at this moment when things went downhill as Yang dropped to her knees and undid Weiss’ skirt, letting it fall to the floor as she peeled her fingers into her soaking undergarments and tugged them down gracefully along her smooth, regal legs and onto the floor. As Yang placed her soft lips against Weiss’s own lower lips, she exploded. No literally she exploded in climax all over Yang’s face from the slightest touch. And it was the best she had ever felt in her entire life. Weiss had never been one to explore her base desires in the past and this was a whole new experience.  
“By the gods that…that was amazing” it was really amazing and all she had to do was abuse her friends trust and splatter her face in her girlcum. Wait No! this was wrong she couldn’t do this, she ordered Yang into the bathroom to clean up then go back to class to tell everyone she was sick and had decided to take the rest of the day off and think about her actions and hopefully overcome her future temptation.  
She would not.

That night Weiss couldn’t sleep the guilt and newly discovered arousal had awoken something in her. A desire. A desire to dominate others and bend them to her will. She did not yet understand these desires, or the larger implications that they brought to her future but for now she didn’t care. At the moment she was hunched over her desk looking at the book Winter had given her for any new information that could provide that could improve her current situation. Although it would have been more sensible to read slowly and carefully about the hidden intricacies of each page Weiss again went against such a practice nowadays as she was possessed to condense he learning to only the most useful pieces she could find. It was on one such pages that she discovered a new and fascinating technique. ‘Bodily alteration’. Apparently the way this worked was that you would be able to alter your own and others physically through a use of glyphs used on the skin that would affect the persons subconscious into developing more hormones to stimulate changes, however as one became more powerful this would no longer be the case and more drastic changes would be made by the users aura being made physical allowing for permanent changes and alterations to a person that could range to the extreme.  
Unfortunately for Weiss at this stage she would not be able to invoke changes in herself as it would require an ‘unawareness’ to the changes so the mind could rationalise a random excuse for why it needed to change, at least in these early stages. However again the book suggests that those in a deep slumber or in a state of trance would be affected, though deep sleep was the most efficient. The point of this power was not to weaken your enemies in battle but strengthen your allies and self-outside of it.  
Okay this could work well for Weiss she had never been the bulkiest girl in the team and with this power she would certainly be able to improve her combat prowess as well as her more feminine aspects. But for that she would need to train first by improving her team to become the greatest team, as she would give her teammates all the strength they needed to fix any situation, whilst she waited for her skills to improve until she would be able to help. After they had surpassed her. But that couldn’t be right could it? I mean they wouldn’t leave her behind once she helped them, would they?  
Weiss’s extensional crisis was quickly adverted as she a rustled bit of fabric made contact with the floor. It would seem the blond brawler of the team had knocked her covers of her bed, apparently finding it to warm. After creeping up to the blonde’s bunk and A) confirming she did have underwear on and B) making sure she was in a deep slumber sighed a breath of relief. I mean what would she do if Yang found out she would have to mess with her mind again and she wanted to avoid that. (For now)  
She really was quite peaceful in her sleep Weiss thought as she watched the steady breathing and rising chest of her friend. Her very nice chest. More accurately her lovely boobs. Weiss always had (but would never admit) been a bit envious in the blondes boobs especially in comparison with her own smaller chest, that somehow was the smallest out of everyone she knew, even Ruby had bigger boobs than her and she was two years younger! But what really irked Weiss, what truly irked her was how prideful she was of them! I mean it obviously made sense they were fantastic in Weiss’s own opinion, but did she have to be so insensitive to state that they could be better. I mean Weiss always fantasised about having bigger breasts and knowing that she would have to wait a while before her own grew in.  
But she could help Yang with grow her own. Yang had stated that she hoped they would get bigger in some vague possibly untrue memory in Weiss’s mind, but she was sure it would be something she would approve of. She would be providing a service in helping her friend! It was in no way shape or form of Weiss’s developing lust for the blonde that she wanted them to be bigger. Not at all. Weiss quickly grabbed the book to make sure she would be able to able to perform it, until finally it was decided Weiss would help her. And herself afterwards.

“UGH. WHY. WONT.YOU.FIT. AHH!” Yang seethed angrily for the past few days she had noticed strange things about the school. First there were things about herself she found strange, for example her increasing bust size. Yang was a big girl in this regard and quite proud as well, but recently she had noticed them to be swelling at first but quickly realised they were actually growing. Yang had thought at this stage she had stopped growing by this point only to be surprised by her own biology apparently. She was happy abut this at first, as it gave her new confidence and bragging rights but soon the negatives caught up faster than expected. She was perfectly fine with buying and replacing her bras getting an extra-large E-Cup but was surprised when she woke the following morning with her breasts undergoing another major increase to the point she had to bandage hr breasts to fit into her new bra, until today that is. “UGH” Yang grunted as she threw another bra in the trash annoyed at the waste of money at least her muscles kept her from experiencing the back pains. While her growing bust was the most noticeable change it wasn’t the Most strange thing she had experienced. Early in the mornings and late at night she would wake to find a strange taste on her taste buds that she could never identify, it was salty but somehow sweet? She tried testing a few things to see if it was them: foods, toothpaste, mouthwash, etc. but she could never find anything to compare with its uniqueness. Whenever she brought this up to her teammates Blake and Ruby gave her blank looks and told her not to worry, she did ask Weiss about it as well only to be told to don’t mention it and she had and if she ever thought of mentioning this to anyone else could not seem to. Oh well, if Weiss and her team she would believe them they wouldn’t lie to her. “Hey, Yang, could you come help me really quick?” asked Weiss.

For anyone else on that day she most likely said no but Weiss was special. She used to be quite the annoyance to the huntress in the past with her insensitive pranks, her distracting her study time and of course the worst crime of them all. Not only against Weiss, but indeed humanity itself. HER PUNS! How could she even fathom about being so evil in the past! But it didn’t matter as Weiss had forgiven her and to make amends she offered to help her when ever she needed it. Luckily Weiss only ever asked help with simple mundane things any good person would help with. “Yang I’m feeling a bit stressed after reading last night, so I need you to get on your knees and eat me out” As Yang said perfectly normal things. Weiss could not believe the sheer AUDACITY that Yang had for nearly making her late for class, taking so long in making her cum, the nerve! She would have to find a way to punish her later. It had been about a week since Weiss had first been gifted the guidebook from her sister and things had drastically improved for the heiress as she found her life much more stress free not having to deal with the blonde’s wild behaviour which gave her much more time to study the previously mentioned book which were quickly unravelling even more of its secretes to her.

Previously she had been limited in her ability to ‘persuade’ people to her whims now she was able to alter larger portions of the mind and even have effects on a person’s personality. She was very proud when she was able to prevent Yang from even making puns, for Weiss had hard wired her brain in such a manner that every time she says or tries to use a pun Yang would violently twist and tug one of her nipples to a few odd looks in corridor. Other than that, she hadn’t used much of mind alteration only using it on her other two teammates to ignore anything she or Yang did and rationalise any other odd behaviour. In terms of her physical alteration she had been making strides in as well as she had been practicing it every night on her blonde companion every night watching her heavenly mounds gradually increase in size and girth becoming even more delicious looking. Weiss also had practice on the blondes back as she had to continuously increase her back muscles, so she wouldn’t have issues walking or fighting, which although tiresome did give Weiss a greater understanding in the limitations of her unique gift and helped advance her further into depravity as Weiss was going to use her semblance in the most ambitious way possible, up until this point. She was going to make Yang, her very own cow. It all made sense to her now why else would Yang be so insistent in showing of her giant udders all the time, how she was failing in her studies (which in Weiss’s mind was anything less than an A) and the sheer devotion she had when she was on her hands and licking Weiss throbbing clit.it was obvious now that she wanted to be a cow and the universe conspire for her wish to be granted by her benevolent mistress. Caught up in her self-ramblings and self-justifications as she normally was, Weiss failed to notice a small throb in her nether regions as the small nub that was her clitoris glowed with an influx of her aura and began to swell larger than before it had been that day. In fact Weiss failed to notice many changes she went through the week as she was so caught up in her thoughts and satisfying her lust that she never reflected on the fact that similar for many of her feminine charms, her clit was nearly non existent before she began her physical alteration experiment on Yang that her clit had progressively poked out more and more from her inner lips as it elongated, standing at an impressive 3 and a half inches.

Just another sign of her growing corruption.

Once class was over Weiss dragged Yang back to their bedroom for the night of fun. Ruby had luckily dragged Blake out to a new bookshop for something or other, Weiss didn’t pay much attention only that they would be back late. Perfect for what Weiss had planned! As Yang entered the dorm room, Weiss was quick to get behind her locking the door shut behind them and turned back to face Yang with the biggest grin she could pull. “Yang Trance” Weiss snapped, and Yang’s mind left the room as Weiss took control. “alright I’ve waited a long time for this Yang. First things first. Yang you are lower than me, you always have been. You were predestined to be my slave because you love it. You love that you have no control in your life and love that I make all the hard decisions that your weak little mind can’t handle. For you see Yang you are not human, not even close. You are a cow. MY cow. And I am your mistress. Just look at yourself why would you have such big udders if you weren’t a cow it wouldn’t have made sense” Weiss was right, it wouldn’t have made sense Yang thought to herself. She was always so proud of her udders wherever she went because she knew that deep down that this was her destiny. That one day she would be the slutty slave to her glorious mistress! Whom she loved and adored! That was the only logical means of her body’s growth spurt, and because said who was a lot smarter than Yang thought so then it must be the truth. Yang was well and truly doomed to her fate as she soaked in Weiss’s words, but she didn’t seem to mind much. Weiss was her mistress and she was told to listen, and good girls obey. “Yang I want you to know that you are my pet and that you are subservient to me and my will. What ever I command you to do, you will do so enthusiastically with your all of your heart and soul. My pleasure and needs come before your own and you acknowledge this whole-heartedly and when you awake from your trance you will use this type of thinking for your everyday life for as long as it suits me. Moo if you understand.” “Moo” Weiss smirked as she heard her former teammate degrade herself to such extreme levels as to deny her own humanity. Just where she belongs a voice whispered to Weiss and she accepted it as fact as readily as yang listened to her commands. Now that Weiss was done with the mental commands it was time for the REALLY fun stuff.

“Okay Yang, I order you to strip” She did so unceremoniously removing articles of her clothing, in a nonchalant way. Weiss would have to make a mental note to teach her to do it properly in the future. As yang removed more and more of her clothes Weiss became ever more aroused at the sheer beauty before her, as she watched Yang’s udders gracefully jiggle as she tore away the restrictive bandages that encompassed her bountiful breasts, leaving a pale red outline the covered on the global sized spheres which was not a totally biased expression in this case. They truly massive taking up a good portion of her torso just poking past her broad shoulders in width whilst being the size of at least basketballs capped with thick erect nipples that begged to be played with. But that was just the largest part of her, as Yang removed the lower articles of her clothes revealing her hard abs and creamy thighs Weiss licked her lips lustfully before she got to work. First, she got to work by channelling as much of her aura into her hands as possible summoning the appropriate glyph in each hand before grasping on to both of Yang’s udders and begin to force her aura into them as she squeezed them. Yang for her dazed mind could handle, was extremely aroused by the sensation as she was being toyed with by her mistress which brought her great joy especially as she was pleasing her mistress in this way. Yang’s arousal was quickly increasing as she actually felt her udders growing before her as they swelled in her mistress’s hands who began to squeeze down on them gently as massaging her hands and down her udders which elicited a soft moan from the busty maiden. Yang began to hunch over from the increasing weight of her udders as they began to hurt until her mistress lowered her to her hands and knees, where she belonged. Unlike before where Yang’s back muscle grew and increased with her growing bust now she did not have that luxury as it seemed to be Weiss’s intent in truly making Yang her cow and permanently dominating her.

As Weiss continued to massage Yang’s udders she began to feel them firm up more but in a different way than previously, as Weiss moved her hands along Yang’s breasts with each jiggle she could faintly hear the sloshing of the milk inside as it began to grow louder. Slowly Weiss moved her hands down to Yang’s erect nipples and began pulling on them in a milking motion as her aura penetrated them as she began to feel them elongate and thicken in her hand before she began to feel the warm milk spill out onto her hands in greater and greater frequency until she was constantly dripping with her milky goodness. Then she tugged downwards as hard as she could earning a loud moo from yang and a squirt of milk. She pulled again harder, earning louder moo and a greater amount of milk. ‘still not good enough!’ and with that final thought Weiss summoned all of her remaining aura into her fingertips as she yanked her hardest earning an ear-piercing moan/ moo that was followed by a tsunami of milk and explosive climax in Yang’s case as her mind fully broke. Weiss stood up for a moment letting her cow rest for a moment, (likely the only rest she will ever get again if Weiss has her way) to bask in the greatness of her work. The floor was completely flooded with milk that was quickly seeping into the carpet and Weiss’s feet. Yang for her part was simply put a mess. She was lying face down in a puddle of her own milking with crazed and unkempt her that stuck out like a mad woman, with the rest of her body was truly otherworldly. Her breasts formerly an exceptional pair greatly above the average size were now in a whole new category as the size alone easily encompassed her entire torso, as she was now on the floor it was clear that if she was crawling she would be dragging her elongated teats across the floor from now on. It was clear that she would never be an effective member of the team in combat unless she had her breasts shrunk, which Weiss had NO intention of doing. Not when she has such a delicious cow in front of her. But there was a problem about the situation, Yang had came but Weiss hadn’t.

Weiss immediately went to rectify this, going to the opposite side of the room to get a strap-on from her drawer when suddenly she was forced to hunch over from a sudden pain in her groin forcing her to the floor, in an instant the heiress ripped away her clothes to better see the source of her pain and to her surprise she saw her painfully erect clit begin to swell and lengthen before her eyes. She watched on with wide eyes as she felt it grow and morph in front of her as it doubled in length and she moaned as a slit opened on top of it as it cemented its form into a cock. Shakily she grabbed at her new cock gingerly before being blown away by the sheer pleasure of touching which quickly devolved from curiosity to debased masturbation. As Weiss’s hands explored her new organ, running her dainty fingers along the bulging veins she became obsessed with it as she felt the mind numbing pleasure with each passing stroke of her decent 6 incher while Weiss explored its her new urethra she felt a pop at the bottom of her groin as two new testes had grown in to complete her elegantly lewd form and immediately moved one of her hands to fondle her new balls. Unknowingly during her mad masturbation Weiss failed to notice as masturbated she was unconsciously channelling her aura into her hands using her alteration glyph on them which caused her new cock and balls to surge with growth as her average 6 incher began to lengthen all the way to a solid foot of cockmeat at least 2 and a half inches wide, while her balls began to swell to the size of large apples with even more seed churning inside them bringing even more pleasure to her, until she was blown away as she finally cummed. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH” Weiss screamed in ecstasy as she threw her head back shooting her load above her right into the ceiling which resumed to fall on the heiress completely submerging her front in her white musky jizz and for once removed her prestigious nature which had been submerged in a puddle of her own cumming. “Ahh. That. Ahh. Was. Ahh. Amazing. Ahh” Weiss breathed heavily as she tried to regain her bearings as she attempted to stand and hoped the world stopped spinning with her head. Weiss had never before experience such pleasure before in all of her young adult life, not even when she bent Yang to her will and made her eat her out any time she wanted nothing compared to the feeling of shooting her seed out into the world. She took a hand and ran it across her semen soaked self and brought it to her lips. “Mmmm… I really am delicious” she said aloud as she continued suckling her seed of her fingers imagining all the new pleasure she could have with her new Bitchmaker. “Uggggghhhh….” Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts as she watched her pet cow regain consciousness stirring her new cockmeat in the process as she watched her pet stupidly try and stand up but couldn’t due to the size of her milk filled udders.

As Yang tried to crawl to one of the beds to stand up flashing her bare pussy to her mistress which was all the incentive Weiss needed to break her in, rushing over to her pet by the hips earning gasp of shock which quickly changed into a throaty moan as Weiss shoved the whole of her thick cock straight into Yang’s pussy, breaking her hymen. “Ahh!” Weiss never expected such a lewd girl like Yang’s pussy to be so, damn, tight! It was like Yang was trying to break of her cock with its sheer tightness alone! These new sensations only served to egg Weiss on as she began to rock her hips backwards and forwards into Yang hitting her g-spots making Yang moan louder with each and every thrust building up the pleasure for the both of them. As Weiss continued to slam her new cock into Yang she began to fantasise about how Yang’s stomach would bloat up with her children increasing the size of her humongous breasts even further and this was what finally set Weiss over the edge as she came penetrating Yang’s Womb and inflating it with her huge load making her look at least six months pregnant, with Yang squirting her own pussy juice along with her milk helping to emphasise that fact, which Weiss hoped she was though she didn’t know if she could impregnate someone. Something that will surely will be proven true or false in time, but for now Weiss was content for the night dragging her unconscious pet into her bed for some snuggling and a blowjob in the morning, Weiss was finally able to let go for the night and rest, but with only one thing I her dreams that night.

Who was going to be next?


	2. Blake Bellabooty

Weiss awoke with a pleasant yawn and stretch the following morning. She had a wonderful dream last night wherein she had all her teammates kneeling at her feet in various states of sexual physical distortion pleasuring her enormous monster cock with their mouths and the rest of their bodies  whilst she sat in a golden throne looking down at them in smug superiority, content that her slaves know their place as she herself threw her royal head backwards in ecstasy as she unleased her virile seed upon the inferior, truly showing of her great benevolence towards the less fortunate in her dream state.

Despite waking up after such a lovely dream Weiss could not feel like something was off, her lower body felt warm and sticky. Removing the covers she woke to find Yang sucking on Weiss’s member wrapped around her tits squeezing them together for added pleasure and causing Yang’s milk to spray in multiple directions soaking the bed in her milk in the process. Although Weiss was pleased that her new cow was taking the initiative in pleasing her mistress Weiss was a bit annoyed as she would have to clean her bed sheets now that Yang was useless from anything non-sex or milk related, but if that was the price for having your own sexpet than it seemed pretty worth it. Though the feeling of wanting more lingered in Weiss’s mind as she became enraptured in her own fantasies once more and how she wished to make them a reality.

She imagined that all her teammates were gathered around her sucking on her huge cock moaning out her name in pleasure as she proceeded to breed them like the animals they were.

Weiss bit back a moan as Yang pushed her cock further down her throat making Yang lightly gag from the size of the amount of cumsludege that was bulging down Weiss’s member as it travelled directly into the blonde’s stomach which further aroused Weiss who was overwhelmed by the pleasure as she felt Yang’s throat clamp down on her cock as if trying to milk the member itself and drown herself in the mind-rotting musk of it all.

<Gulp> “Thank you, Mistress Weiss.” Yang said with an inhuman devotion in her voice gazing up towards her goddess with hearts in her eyes.

“Your welcome cow. Now lick up this mess so I can start my day.” Weiss wasted no times with formal pleasantries nor did Yang care very much as she drove straight down on Weiss’s shaft in a messy deepthroat causing the blond cow to gag due to immense girth slobbering it in her saliva as she lifted her head up suckling in a vacuum seal slurping up all the remaining jizz of Weiss’s cock leaving a messy amount of spit o it as the blonde went to licking up the rest of the mess of the bed.

Weiss left her cow to her task as she twisted her body away from Yang to get out of bed and freshen up. Weiss took the time looking over at the carpet and she sighed in annoyance. “How on Remnant are we going to get that cleaned up in time before Blake or Ruby wake up?” Weiss grunted quietly. Wait a minute something wasn’t right.

Weiss quickly scanned the room trying to appease the nagging feeling in the back of her head. ‘ _The curtains are open did they already leave? No, it’s a weekend and they would have said something about the mess if they came in last night. Came in last night?’_ Did she not unlock the door last night? No, of course not she feel asleep after filling Yang with her creamy load! ‘ _What time was it?!_ ’ She quickly dashed to pick up her scroll revealing the time of… “11:53AM WE SLEPT THAT LONG!? Oh, Gods they are going to be pissed!” Weiss began sweeting profusely as she imagined what they would do to her even with the new aspects of her semblance she didn’t think she could face her teammates wrath and come out unscathed. Surely, she would be obliterated by their sheer rage once they burst down the dorm room door!

Wait, no if they were locked outside last night they could have easily gotten Blake to pick the lock or just bash the door in if they were that desperate and even then, Weiss or Yang would have heard them.

Weiss steadily unlocked the door to the dorm room to find…. an empty hallway. Weiss looked around outside seeing no signs of human (or Faunus) life and it looked like there was no sign of forced entry around the doorway, which continued the question of where they were.

Weiss sighed resolved to tidy up for now and worry later, being careful to lock the door behind her in case of any unexpected arrivals and prepared to  resign herself to clean up her slave’s mess, like the benevolent mistress she was.

<Ding><Ding>

Weiss looked over towards the desk seeing Yang’s scroll vibrating on the desk in the corner of the room. Weiss immediately went over to see who it was and saw that it was Ruby who had sent a text to her sister. Weiss immediately had her yang crawl over and unlock it, to reveal the message on it and once Weiss saw it she smirked.

 

“Mmm…” Blake stirred trying to fight back the call to consciousness she was just so comfy where she was especially with her comfy ‘puppy’ by her side. Blake rolled over to see the object of her affection and the reason for being in this bed in the first place Ruby. Blake thought it would never come to this she had always seen this cute little redhead as just that a cute little redhead with a sense of childlike wonder and adventure, that was until a few weeks ago when Blake slowly became more closer with the redhead. What had started as a shared interest for books had quickly developed into a strong and dynamic friendship with the potential for more.

In recent days she found herself closer than ever before as Yang and Weiss became more distant over the course of the week leaving more time between herself and the little redhead she wasn’t sure why the other members of their team were acting off recently but in reality, Blake didn’t really care as long she was getting close to the young rose whom she adored.

Yesterday when she and Ruby went out looking for books to add to their respective collections, with Blake looking forward to getting the new edition of “Ninja’s Of Love” for her more ‘personal collection’ whilst Ruby was looking for some other book. When they got to the bookstore they had opted to read in the store sitting in one of the corners they had for those that wanted to read in peace. As Blake was reading her book she would occasionally steal looks at the young Rose hoping to catch a glimpse of her innocent beauty that Blake admired in her, when she was doing this Ruby had noticed her stares where after some questions, jokes and eventually flirts which resulted in a memorable night for the both of them.

And what a night it had been!

Ruby was just so precious! Whenever she did something during sex she would always blush and let out the cutest moans Blake had ever heard, even just looking at her in a sexual way was enough to set the young Rose alight with embarrassment.

This was all without mentioning how good the younger huntress ha been in bed, surprising the older Faunus with how good she was especially for her first time, but Blake liked to think of herself being the reason as the young Rose obeyed her instructions to the letter, which was very refreshing from her previous partner who was much more interested in satisfying her own needs, _EVE!_

But that was in the past now, she had Ruby who was a lot better and she couldn’t imagine in that moment ever being with anyone else.

Soon the redhead began to stir as her eyes fluttered open, blushing once she see’s the Faunus. ”Hey”

“Hey” she replied.

“You, uhh want to maybe get out of bed?” “And stop looking at your beautiful face” Blake replied with a Cheshire grin causing the redhead’s checks to turn the shade of their namesake in embarrassment. “Blake, we need to get up. Anyway, what time is it?” “No we don’t and why would it matter when we can snuggle together now” she purred, trying to nuzzle closer to the redhead seeking out the warmth of her companion.

“Blake you know I want nothing more than to stay in bed, but I promised my dad I would look after Zwei for the weekend while he’s out of town he leaves today. “ Blake continued to pout at the loss of her bed warmer but relented in the end.

“Fine.” She sulked, preparing to get out of bed and start her day. Stretching as she walked into the golden light seeping through the curtains of the moderately furnished motel room. Bending down to pick up her clothes she spied the redhead trying to sneak a peek at the catgirls ‘Bellabooty’ noticing this she a gave a quick shake of her ass, wobbling her glorious cheeks for the redhead’s enjoyment, making her blush a deep crimson.

Chuckling to herself she began to get dressed, as her lover texted her sister informing her she wouldn’t be at the dorm for the rest of the week blissfully unaware of the upcoming fate she had unintentionally sealed her lover in as she too got dressed to make it in time to say farewell to her father.

 

Weiss was ecstatic after she read Ruby’s text. ‘ _This is perfect’_ she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to add another member of her team into another perfect pleasure slave for herself.

Happy at this newest revelation Weiss eagerly began going through the guidebook for some new methods and transformative options. Weiss didn’t want all of her pets to be big titted cowgirls that would be (hot) repetitive, so she had decided in her head to find ways of making them all unique for each other for the most part as a way to add some diversity to the bedroom. Luckily it wasn’t hard what to do for Yang though a little uncreative she certainly fulfilled her role with her improved funbags and her creamy milk, maybe Ruby would like it?

Weiss shook her head she was getting of track, no she had to prepare for her Blake’s arrival and get all the things she would need to truly make her ‘ _unique_ ’ from now on.

 

Blake strolled into Beacon with a new skip in her step, things were on the up for the Faunus as she was finally with good friends had a (mostly) peaceful life and her Grades had been higher ten ever. Life was truly good!

She had decided to quickly check in at beacon’s armoury on her way back to her dorm for some parts for Gambol Shroud then head back to her room to finish reading her (smut) romance novel she had gotten the day previous with Ruby.

After checking out the armoury she spotted the Schnee heiress jogging behind her before she could leave. “Ahh good Blake I found you I need an extra hand with getting some dust back to our room, you wouldn’t mind helping me, would you?” she spoke. “Of course, not but if you don’t mind me asking what do you need it for, don’t you already have enough in your locker? “ the Schnee looked at her funny “Me and Yang are working on a little…. Experiment together.” Blake was not entirely convinced but decided not to press the issue at the moment for the time being.

Upon reaching the dust in question Blake was more than a little surprised by the sheer amount there was. In the centre of the room there  was a large trunk filled with a vast quantity of dust of many different types, some of which the cat Faunus had never heard of before now.

“Weiss, you know I’m more than willing to help you out but why couldn’t get Yang to help. Surely she would be better suited even more so since she’s your helper in this ‘experiment’ of yours.” Blake reasoned.

Weiss waved her off “Blake you know I’m trustworthy, I asked for your help because you’re the best person for it. Besides, Yang has a LOT on her chest already she doesn’t need any more burdens.” Blake accepted Weiss’s reason’s a little quicker than what would have been normal for her.

As Weiss and Blake were making their way back to the dorm carrying the crate of dust with them, when Blake began to feel uneasy for some reason, as if some sinister force was around her. Blake ignored this as the only person that could pose a threat to her was Weiss and she was very trustworthy in Blake’s opinion, but she was somewhat unnerved by the heiress’s smile, her instincts were telling her something was off, but she couldn’t displace it.

“So, Blake where were you and Ruby last night? You don’t mind telling little old me, do you?” Weiss perked up trying to probe her for information. Blake wanted to keep her escapades with the young rose a secret for the moment but looking in to the Schnee’s eyes she felt all her fear and worries wash away. “We were in a motel and well…” She hesitated for a moment. “We had sex” She admitted the truth aloud with a blush creeping on to her face. It sounded so much dirtier than it actually was making her feel dirtier in turn.

Weiss was wide eyed for a moment in shock at the admission but soon returned to its original smirk. “You and Ruby had sex. Never thought I would live to see her ever do something so… mature.” She said slyly. “So, come on give me all the juicy details. What did she do to you, what did you do to her, anything involving this sensitive ass of yours?” she smirked as she began to lightly grope the catgirl’s juicy posterior earning a light moan and a deeper blush from the Faunus. “W-w-well you know… t-the basic stuff. Just some foreplay and some sex and then cuddling. That’s it.”

“Oh really. Did she squeeze your breasts and suck on your nipples, she didn’t dive her head between your thighs and lick that juicy clit, she sounds like a very selfish lover.” “No, no w-we did o-other stuff too of course it’s just…”

“You weren’t satisfied”

“N-no I…”

“You weren’t satisfied because she didn’t bother with your needs or take care of your most important hole” Blake bit back a moan as the heiress slipped her hand into her shorts and began probing he digit against her backdoor. “you know what you are Blake? A huge anal slut there you were in a dirty motel room lapping away at Ruby’s folds, sucking on that cute virgin clit until she came all over your face before drifting off to bed not even touching you once. I’m right of course why else would your body be reacting in such a way.” Weiss was right, wasn’t she? Blakes head hurt as she tried to recollect the events of the previous night things began to reconstruct themselves in the way Weiss had described to her as she remembered it being Ruby’s idea to go to a cheap and sketchy motel room after finding the waiting room in a nearby toilet to be to much a burden, how she forced her to her knee’s to lap at her glistening cunt only caring about getting herself of without a wink of regard for her or her own needs.

Just like that _BITCH_ Eve!

Blake began to feel dirty and ashamed as she felt betrayed yet again by a friend and lover but was comforted as the Heiress hugged her close and began to whisper in her ear.” Hey, were nearly back in our dorm how about we take this dust back there and I’ll show you pleasure you’ll never forget” the heiress purred into her ear.

Blake deluded in Weiss’s influence could only nod meekly for the heiress who smirked in triumph.

 

Once the monochrome duo had returned to their room and put the dust crate down on the ground Blake would nearly be knocked of her feet by the heiress as she brought the lips together for a steamy make out session as they kissed their way to the one of the beds with Weiss stripping the cat faunus of her clothes quicker than she could ever manage.

Pushing Blake against the bed Weiss continued to kiss Blake aggressively delighting in hearing her teammates moans and letting out her own in turn. Slowly she lowered herself downwards towards the girls perky breast’s giving them a couple of squeezes and bounces to appreciate the jiggling effect she had on them before going for one of her nipples licking on them until erect proceeding to suck on them causing the black haired girl to let out even more moans and even start to rub her naked thigh’s together to find her own relief as her folds began to moisten.

Weiss started kneading Blakes other breast as she began to gently bite down on the nipple in her mouth. Slowly Weiss removed her mouth from Blake’s breast proceeding to plant a series of kisses down the girl’s lower chest all the way down until she reached Blakes clit and started to eat her out lapping at her gushing folds earning full blown moans from the cat faunus as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure as she was eaten out and her clit played with. It all came crashing down when Weiss jammed a finger into Blakes ass causing the floodgates to break as Blake came all over the Schnee girl’s face.

Blake panted from the afterglow of her orgasm, as she tried to sit up she saw Weiss smiling down at her as she wiped away the girlcum of her face. “How was that?” she asked with a trademark smug look on her pale face. “That was…amazing.” Blake breathed out, in her altered memories she could not recall anyone else who had actually helped her achieve her own orgasm as intensely as the one she had just now.

“Well you’ve had your fun, how about we share that pleasure out more evenly hmm? You wouldn’t treat me like Ruby treated you?” Weiss asked. Blake shook her head. She was not about to be another selfish redhead that did not give their partner the love and attention they deserved. As Blake moved to lift Weiss’s skirt expecting to give her the same treatment to her own pussy, she was instead greeted by Weiss’s meaty shaft bouncing in her face landing right between her cat ears.

“w-wha…” “Your going to satisfy me, remember? Just like the slut you are.” Weiss stated as she pushed her balls up against Blake’s nose. Blake sniffed deeply into Weiss’s sack causing her eyes to roll back from the mind-rotting musk of those pale orbs making her drool like the slut Weiss told her she was.

Blake began to work the balls in her hands, kneading them and taking long licks up the shaft causing a single glob of precum to trickle down the mighty breedspire and when Blake tasted it she creamed herself as she gained a foreshadowing of the delicious taste of Weiss’s baby batter making her more motivated to work those balls even faster.

Eventually after a while, Blake began to lick at the Schnee’s slit earning a breathless moan from the Schnee and more precum for the dark-haired feline. Blake began sucking on Weiss’s bitch breaker, struggling to fit it all inside her mouth as it filled her throat and then some as she began to deepthroat the monster causing her to gag slightly from the girth.

As Blake took more an more of Weiss’s cock into her head she began to feel dizzy with the limited airflow but Weiss was in a wholly different experience as grabbed onto Blake’s cat ears and began thrusting in and out of her throat in madden thrusts, whilst shouting profanities at the girl who accepted them as fact due to the Schnee’s corrupting semblance.

“F-FUCK BLAKE Your throat is so tight, GOD! I always new you were a secret slut but from now on your MY SLUT ,got it? OHH I can’t to fuck that meaty ass of yours later, now suck my cock like you mean it you little NYMPHOMANIAC!”

And she did. As Weiss continued to hurl dirty talk which cemented her place as the heiress’s cumdump and confirmed her value as a human fleshlight for Weiss as she unloaded her huge load down the ninja’s throat making a visible bulge as it spewed into her stomach.

Blake pulled off weiss’s cock with a pop as she fell back panting in exhaustion as Weiss smiled away.

 

Weiss was very pleased with herself. She was truly a prodigy in her own eye’s as she had managed to corrupt another of her teammates into her little fuckpets, presumably the one with the strongest willpower, another testament of her greatness and confirming her rights to them if they were so weak willed then they should be led and cared for someone who could provide, that person obviously being herself.

However, she wasn’t done yet.

She skipped to the bathroom door to unlock it revealing Yang trying desperately to get off as she dragged her engorged teats behind her as they leaked a constant stream of milk for being ignored for so long, much to Weiss’s pleasure. Weiss led her ‘cow’ over to the faunus of the group as she went to open the dust crate she and Blake carried in earlier.

She wasn’t lying when she told Blake she and Yang were doing an experiment they were. However, she failed to mention the nature of the experiment. It was of course another way to enhance and experiment with her semblance’s capabilities.

After doing some reading in the guidebook she found a particular section to help give her some more ‘ _unique_ ’ ways for her growing harem to please her and with a fresh specimen to experiment on Weiss couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Originally, she was going to experiment on Yang first then Blake however, she had annoyed Weiss by claiming Ruby’s virginity which by right was hers to claim and not this back-alley skank! So, Weiss chose to mess and humiliate the Catgirl first.

Taking some dust and rolling the disoriented slut over, before she began to draw one of her glyphs above the girl’s tailbone, placing the dust next to it as she activated her aura until it had all been absorbed into her skin. Suddenly Blake began to shake, as her tailbone somehow began to stretch and elongate outwards quickly growing fur along it as it sped up until Blake was left with a fully functioning cats’ tail.

This was astonishing! This confirmed Weiss’s theory on dust application in tandem with the newer perks of her semblance would allow her to make more specialised body modifications in her targets. Now that she knew she could add new elements to a person’s body it was now time to see if she could take them away.

Drawing a different glyph on the Belladonna’s back Weiss placed her hand over it as she tried to redirect the flow of Blakes aura away from her and into Weiss. Slowly she felt it as the aura began to seep into her empowering the Schnee’s growing libido with a unique effect as  Yang or any other observer not having a power trip or orgasm would see was that Blake was losing her height, and fast.

Surely as the aura drain came from Blake’s spine it had caused it to shorten as she began to lose a few inches of her previous height with only her arms and legs shrinking to maintain some semblance of proper proportion. The same could not be said for the girl’s curves which remained their original size not shrinking with the rest of her body giving of a short-stack appearance. Watching on one could not help but think where the diminishing inches were going and as t so happened they were being transferred to Weiss.

For each inch Blake lot Weiss gained the same. As time marched on both began to swap what had been their original sizes with each other and then some more as Weiss continued to grow whilst Blake continued to shrink. At the end Weiss was starting to border on six foot before she decided to stop and unlike the faunus her own curves started to grow in with her growth, although small maybe a cup size or a two which had less impact on her new size. Blake on the other hand had really changed. Where previously she stood at abut the average height of a normal woman her age she now was under five foot! If she was to stand next to Weiss only her feline ears would even tickle Weiss’s underboob for all its worth standing at a measly 4 foot nine inches making her the shortest person not only in the team but all of Beacon. It would be easy to mistake Blake for a much younger person if not for her exaggerated curves on her body making her look ridiculous in all circumstances minus anything sexual in nature.

Weiss was not done however. She wanted to fuck the ‘Bellabooty’ and she wanted it to make it as impressive as it was described by the other hormonal teenagers of Beacon as a work of art and Weiss intended to make this master piece undisputedly the greatest work of art in history.

Weiss went to work with passion as she began kneading those heavenly cheeks as she began focusing her aura into her hands as it flowed into Blakes backside making it glow intensely ripples began to occur as the almighty ass of the Belladonna began to grow. Slowly and gradually it began to rise as more and more aura surged into her ass as the aura caused the fat in those doughy checks to multiply rapidly as they perked up filling out in all directions. As her backside continued to expand Weiss’s aura began to flow into the rest of Blake’s lower half filling out her thighs to the size of tree trunks ensuring that they would only ever be described _‘Thicc’_ ever again.

Weiss stood back to admire her handiwork and revel in her newest masterpiece. Blake Belladonna formally second tallest member of team RWBY with great curves and an exceptional ass with cute cat ears as her only sign of being a Faunus which was often concealed by her trademark bow.

Now though, she was something else.

Previously where she had been the second tallest of the team she was now the shortest by far, with a pair of tits that would look generous on most other girls looked absolutely ridiculous on her but that only made them seem even more mouth-watering to the beholder. Previously many would have had difficulty detecting the faunus in hiding, now it would be much more obvious as she now sported a long fluffy cat tail as another sign of her faunus heritage. A key note about her tail was that it, like her curves, had maintained its previous length when it was apart of Blake’s previous size making it even harder to hide as her tail was nearly as long as she was tall only off by a few inches.

However, none of that compared to her greatest asset. Her ASS!

The ‘Bellabooty’ had been the cause of many a wet dream and lustful fantasy for many of Beacon’s population, but now it was truly perfect. Its size could not be undisputed as it now alone could act as a seat for a small child if so inclined due to its sheer size, with Blake’s hips being over double their original width ensuring that she would forever struggle with any normal door for the rest of her life to get that ass inside. Even her thighs had taken a turn for the better as they had thickened up to help make her ass seem more plausible whilst also cementing her pear body shape for all to see.

Weiss instantly got hard after appreciating her handiwork deciding now that Blake was ready to fuck stretch that ass! She immediately lined up her cock with Blakes rosebud trying to force her schlong inside of the catgirl with only her cum and Blakes saliva as lubricant it would not budge easily, as Weiss had no previous experience with anal before she didn’t know how she was meant to do it. Suddenly without noticing as Weiss continued to try and force her dick in Blakes backdoor, her cock began to glow from Weiss unintentionally using her semblance as it flowed its way into Blake’s anal cavity causing it to swell outwards and engulf the tip of Weiss’s cock as it began to thicken up and lubricate Weiss’s monster dong.

It only took one moment inside of Blakes rear door for her to truly say that she was in love with it as the sheer tightness alone was otherworldly to the Schnee and as she forced more of her cock into her she felt as Blake’s muscles massaged every inch of her glorious girlcock as she became overwhelmed with pleasure as she tried to hilt herself in the cat faunus.

Despite filling Blake with even more of her cock outside observers would note Weiss still had the same length of her cock outside of Blake than a few minutes earlier. This was due to the Schnee undergoing her own transformation as fucked her little fuckpet up the ass. Of course, Weiss’s cock began to lengthen and thicken inside of Blake’s ass earning a satisfied mewl from her. Elsewhere however Weiss’s skin began to shimmer as it started to take on a more bluish hue with black horns beginning to poke out from her forehead rounding out Weiss’s height to a full six-foot with the horns included as the result of yet greater corruption in the Schnee’s blackening soul.

Weiss continued to thrust her larger cock into Blake’s pussy as hard as she could, hitting all of her g-spots, earning non-stop moans from the dark-haired girl.

“YES, Fuck My ass! I don’t want to feel my legs after this. GODS THIS BIG DICK FEELS SO GOOD MMMH!” Weiss silenced her with a hard slap to the backside making those globular globes bounce and jiggle hypnotically. “SHUT IT. You talk when I tell you to. Your nothing but MY little FUCK KITTEN and I am your MISTRESS.  Now purr for me you anal SLUT!” and she did just as she accepted all that Weiss told her. “MEOW, YES MISTRESS!” Blake cried out as she squirted all over Weiss’s crotch.

Finally, after fucking Blake for an hour Weiss was finally able go balls deep in her fuck kitten as she began to unload her babybatter into the little nymph causing her to meow in pleasure as she squirted again all over the Schnee in a never-ending amount of mind melting mania as she fully and wholly and irreversibly fell to the Schnee’s corruption.

Weiss also continued to unload her cum deep in Blakes bowls as she started to inflate the woman’s stomach, first to look three months pregnant, then six, then NINE and she just kept SPEWING that cumsludge in her as it began to travel all the way up her shortened body until it came all the way out of her mouth as Blake began to vomit Weiss’s delicious jizz on to the dorm room floor.

Yang who had been trying to get herself off this whole time amazed at the transformations taking place around her, saw Blake wasting Weiss’s jizz on the carpet and so crawled over to the nympho and pressed her lips against hers as to get as much cum as she could into herself as it ceased to slow down it too began to inflate Yang to the point of looking like a pregnant woman at full term.

She would have continued to guzzle down Weiss’s cum until it spewed out the other way, similar to Blake, until Weiss pulled out spew the last few strokes on Blakes improved Bellabooty and up on her back as well as the stary shot hitting Yang in the face also.

“From now on Blake…” Weiss panted “Your mine. And your going to help me make Ruby as big a slut as you and her sister, do you understand?”

Blake just gurgled a mewl in affirmation, as phantom pleasure assaulted her body. Weiss smiled at this as she finally had another slut to her collection and she couldn’t help how she was going to get Ruby to join in.

 

And she couldn’t wait!


	3. Ruby

Life was good for Weiss. After having corrupting yet another teammate into being her literal fuck toy, the Schnee heiress could rest her mind and enjoy the rest her day in blissful and sexual pleasure.

Except she couldn’t as she had this nagging voice in the back of her head just demanding more! More pussies to breed! More asses to ravage! More slaves to serve her God cock! Weiss could not get enough this intoxicating feeling flowing through her. Throughout her life she had always been the pawn of her father, always forced to do his will, for the sake of the company and the family. But now she was in control she had felt a rush of power and ecstasy she had never felt before now, unlike her father Weiss was not going to limit her horizons she had experienced what it felt to be in control and her lust would never cease until everyone knew.

But before Weiss could take action, she first needed to secure the last remnant of her team, Ruby. With Yang and Blake under her thrall it was only natural that she take the last member of her team, especially while she was isolated from the prying eyes of the huntsman who might seek to stop her and her plans before they could flourish.

But before Weiss could seize Ruby, she first needed to know what kind of slave she was to be, for Blake she became her sex-kitten and Yang her own cow, but she wanted something different something special. Weiss wanted those she was close to be special, to pose some kind of challenge, for them to be unique from each other. If she was going to be the goddess of the new world, she hoped to create she wanted her worshippers to be able to service her in as many ways as possible.

Wait, worship. Weiss smirked to herself as she came up with a devilish idea.

 

 

Ruby hummed to herself as she munched on a cookie in one hand and ran her fingers through Zwei’s fur content with just relaxing for the day. A lot had changed for Ruby over the past few months: first she was accepted into the school of her dreams early alongside her sister, she became leader of her very own team of huntresses in training. Ruby shivered at the memory from only  a few nights ago, how she had lost her virginity to her crush and were now dating? Ruby wasn’t exactly experienced in these sorts of things, but it made her feel butterflies in her stomach and blush at the thought of it.

The other night with Blake had been magical, she had never imagined that she and Blake would ever be, well, together it just seemed so strange. When she had first met Blake, she was so mysterious as she helped her with an angered Weiss and amusingly put the ice queen. But the way she talked she had a deep allure to it that made you hang on her every word then she just disappeared with a sway of her hips, forever burning an image in her mind that she would envision every time she touched herself.

It hadn’t started out this way she had developed her feelings over time, admiring her dedication to her cause for equality between their two people’s, not to mention that glorious ass of hers just thinking about it made Ruby drool stupidly. She hadn’t even noticed how much se truly respected Blake until Weiss and Yang started spending more time with each other. Only in the bookstore did she stop to consider her feelings until a spark of passion took her and she had the most amazing experience of her life!

Ruby quickly brushed Zwei of her lap to “remember” more about that evening in the privacy in her own room, but before she reached halfway up the stairs, she heard a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone she went to the door and low and behold was she surprised to find none other than. “Weiss? W-what are you doing here?” Ruby was stunned by what she saw Weiss was certainly taller than herself now and her chest looked bigger as well. “You look… different” Weiss just smiled at her sweetly “Well Ruby I thought you would be… lonely out here by yourself” Zwei yipped and bark running up to the heiress, who knelt down to scratch the corgi between his little ears. “and to see my fluffiest friend!” Weiss gushed at the adorable doggo. Ruby not wanting to be rude invited the heiress inside.

They both sat on the couch in silence as Ruby didn’t know what to say to the unexpectedness of Weiss’s arrival. Weiss broke the silence “I’m sorry we haven’t spoken in a while, I’ve been a terrible teammate.” She said sadly. “WHAT! No, you’re a great teammate Weiss, how could you say something like that?” Ruby interjected. “Well I’ve felt like I have been neglecting my duties to Blake and you as well. Especially when.” Weiss paused before looking directing her gaze into Ruby’s eyes, pools of silver and crystal blue starred back at each other. “Especially when Ozpin entrusted ME with being the team leader.”

What? Why would Weiss say that? Ruby thought in befuddlement of what Weiss had just said. “Weiss I’m…” Ruby paused as she gazed into the ice queens’ eyes, _so pretty_ she thought. She could see the intelligence and fierceness in her eyes, graceful beauty befitting her nickname, but she could also see something else behind her eyes that she instantly recognised. Power. Weiss was powerful just like a leader should be. That was why Ozpin chose her to be the leader.

“Weiss I’m… I’m sorry you feel that way as your teammate, you know ill always support you right?” Ruby answered sincerely as the corruption began to set into her mind.

“Really what about all those times you acted like a jerk trying to be the leader instead of me? Even though you know I’m a better leader than you?” Weiss strained with a fake tear.

Ruby looked down in shame and disgust at her past actions. She always regretted how she acted when they first met how Ruby caused an explosion of dust and arrogantly blamed Weiss for it, even though it was clearly her own fault and in no way the fault of the heiress. She remembered how she had acted childishly in petty jealousy at Weiss being the new leader and acted horribly until she was later put in her place by the teachers and her other teammates.

“Weiss, I apologised for what I said in the past I was jealous that you were a better leader than me and I want to make it up to you if there’s anything you want from me, I’ll do it!”

“Anything?” Weiss perked up.

“Anything” Ruby confirmed.

“Can I have a kiss then?”

Ruby felt conflicted at the request, on one hand she owed it to Weiss, and she had a mystical beauty around her that she felt drawn to the heiress, but there was something else nagging at the back of her mind telling her that this was wrong that she wasn’t meant to do this. But all of that doubt was washed away as she gave into the alluring siren song as she was drawn in by temptation pressing her lips against Weiss’s holding it for a moment that felt like eternity to the young Rose.

When Weiss withdrew, breaking their tender kiss as Weiss looked back with a gaze that could only be described as predatory . “So, I bet you liked that, huh?” She did. In fact, she loved it. Never before in her mind had she ever been kissed like that. Or at all with her altered memory. Ruby looked back at Weiss with a pink mist enveloping corrupting her once pure mind as she nodded her dainty head to the ice queens’ comment.

“Well if you like it so much why don’t I show you something else you can do for me.” She spoke slyly as she wrapped her smooth fingers to Ruby’s top and wrangled it off of her revealing her perky breasts to the warm air in the house as Weiss began to run her hands and groping movements across her breasts earning her many pleased whines. Suddenly without warning Weiss suddenly tugged hard on her Nipples twisting them at odd angles. “You like that don’t you?” She said assuredly. ”Pain turns you on Ruby. You are a major masochist and love the feeling of being touched.” Ruby’s brain short-circuited from the stinging pain transforming into blissful arousal at the stimulation accepting all of the heiress’s words as the only comprehendible truth.

“Do you know why you love pain Ruby? It’s because your weak and have always been subservient to those better than you, loving how it makes you feel!” Weiss’s words gained traction as Ruby mind warped into a perverse parody of itself as Weiss’s influence gained strength.

Weiss moved one of her hand’s underneath Ruby’s skirt, brushing aside the reapers panties with no resistance inserting her fingers into the redhead’s wet pussy as she continued to manhandle one of her perky breasts. Ruby continued to squirm in pleasure from the assault on her pussy and breast, until she was forced to choke out a moan as Weiss ceased her assault on the reapers breast to instead start to lightly choke her.

“You love this you little slut? You love to be choked and abused!” Weiss stated as her fingering sped up along with her hold around Ruby’s neck. “You love me Ruby Rose I am your mistress NO goddess and you are my slave, my fuckdoll to bring me pleasure is your destiny in life and no matter what never forget that!” Ruby’s eyes widened in shock as it all made sense now how Weiss was so much better than her, how she could know so much about her and bring her this great pleasure it was because she was a literally goddess. It was at that moment that Ruby came harder than she had ever before soaking herself, the couch and Weiss in her juices.

Ruby panted in exhaustion and to regain her lost breath at what she had just experienced. Weiss cupped the Redhead’s cheeks to face her showcasing the utter devotion inside them “Top up Zwei’s food and water bowls slave, we’re going back to beacon to have you officially branded.” Weiss dictated without a care for any refusals. “Yes, my Goddess!” Ruby squeaked before rushing of to her task.

 

 

Weiss moved with stride as she made her way down the hallway with Ruby in toe alongside her. Weiss hadn’t expected it to be so easy to corrupt her. Weiss wasn’t THAT delusional she expected that Ozpin had made Ruby the leader of the team with a specific reason in mind, Weiss could only assume it was loyalty to the cause as she certainly was eager to join her after she arrived. Weiss was truly pleased with her new slave’s progress, but she couldn’t be sure that she was fully broken yet.

Ruby had spent her entire life to become a huntress and was determined and skilled enough to be able to join Beacon. Weiss knew she was powerful, but she wanted to make sure that the reaper’s love and loyalty were squarely focused upon her and no one else. And Weiss had the perfect way to test her devotion!

Reaching the dorm and entering it Ruby was in for a surprising sight as she laid sight on the rest of her team. Yang was busy trying to milk her tits into a large bucket, struggling to just bet both hands around one teat for the milking although she had some success as indicated by three other buckets already filled with milk by the looks of it.

Blake was bouncing her humongous ass on a huge dildo, sending hypnotic ripples throughout her pale ass checks  wobbling in tandem with her short body. Weiss willed her into the room and had herself strip before commanding Ruby to undress her as well only to smacked in the face by Weiss’s massive futa cock ,with the force of a punch sending the huntress into a brief daze, salivating all over the cock in front of her.

Ruby went to fuck her face on her goddess’s breed pillar but was stopped by a hand from the Schnee. “Not yet Ruby you need to prove yourself to me first” “Anything my Goddess!” Ruby beamed with enthusiasm. “Good go to the corner while I gap open Blakes asshole.”

Ruby looked on with sorrow “B-but don’t you want to use me, Goddess?” Ruby whimpered up at the heiress who only looked down with disinterest at her slave. “ I only use deserving slaves when I wish to and not selfish ones, if you want this cock you need to be patient.” Weiss turned and shifted Blake into a doggy style position. “Oh, one more thing Ruby, you are not allowed to touch yourself or cum unless I say so, or else no dick for you!” And with that Weiss speared her way into Blakes well used anus  earning a meow of ecstasy from the resident cat slut.

Ruby watched on as Weiss continued to ravage Blake’s asspussy all the while looking on with envy and jealousy. If it was the previous night or even a few hours ago she would have rightfully directed it towards Weiss for fucking her crush and girlfriend, but instead she looked at Blake with jealousy and envy for getting fucked by Weiss’s fat girlcock wishing it was her being skewered by the Schnee and her godly cock wishing that she could get a taste of that divine cum.

Ruby wished that she was allowed to cum or even touch herself as she watched Blake’s pussy flood the bedsheets in a never ending display her own previous corruption made manifest in the lewdest way possible as her love juices continued to make miniature puddles of her pussy juice. Weiss gave what could only be described as the most erotic grunt ever as she buried her cock balls deep inside Blake outlining a bulge on her lower abdomen as Weiss bloated her shortened body with her potent load straight into her bowels.

Weiss pulled out of Blake’s ass, her cum leaking out in large globs. Weiss looked down at the cat faunus with disappointment before sighing. “ Disappointing.” Weiss looked over to the naked Rose “You wouldn’t dare disappoint me, would you Ruby?” Ruby nodded her head in agreement. “That’s a good girl and you know what good girls get? This” She said as she smacked her cock in between Ruby’s eyes. “Clean” she said sternly with a mischievous smirk on her face to which Ruby quickly obliged opening her mouth and shoving Weiss’s cock down her throat slurping the left over cum into her eager maw.

Weiss moaned as Ruby pulled her mouth of her dick with a pop, showing the cum she had gathered in her mouth before swallowing with a shudder. “Well done slave I think you’ve earned a reward.” Weiss said proudly as she motioned Ruby to lie down on her back as Weiss got into position putting the redhead into a mating press.

Both women moaned out loud as Weiss jammed her cock in and out of Ruby’s folds with great force punching its way at Ruby’s inner most depths, banging on her cervix. Weiss panted at the tightness of it all loving the feeling of euphoria it brought her until a fun idea came to mind.

“Ruby cum!” Weiss shouted and instantly in that moment said girl came. “Cum” She did again. Weiss was quickly approaching orgasm from the feeling of getting a new slave “Cum, cum, cum” Weiss continued to shout the same word again and again and each time Ruby obeyed even as she started to drift into the stupors of unconsciousness her body was still hardwired to obey.

Weiss cried out as she hilted herself balls deep, breaking through the redhead’s cervix unleashing her hot load inside her Womb. “CUM!” Weiss yelled making Ruby squirt harder than ever before, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

“From now on Ruby” She breathed out “You’ll be whatever I want you to be”

“Yesh my Goddesh” She slurred making Weiss smile in satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Been busy. Please leave a comment about your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count 6166


End file.
